


That's what your blushing does to me

by imnotmadeofeyes



Series: The Blushing Series [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Prom Night, but so cute, come on that's what you really needed, i love it, tHIS IS SO SHORT, this is so fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotmadeofeyes/pseuds/imnotmadeofeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Liam's last prom before graduation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's what your blushing does to me

It's been like this for quite a while now. Zayn who falls in love with Liam every day a little bit more, and Liam who is just the hottest and most popular guy on school, get close over the months. Not that they're having loads of sex, but they're becoming friends as well. Nobody is suspicious about the fact that they are more or less attached to the hip now (just that they restrain their fingers most of the time). Because they're both in the football team and they're all close to the others. Nobody knows that they're having sex; both boys like it that way, feeling like dirty little secrets.

And soon the year is over and Liam is about to graduate. The team is winning the championship, of course they are. But Zayn can't really enjoy it. Liam is leaving school, or he's about to. They never labelled anything, but that doesn't mean he isn't attached. He loves Liam and he doesn't want to lose him.

But they're not really together and so he has to let the gorgeous older boy slip away.

 

And now is the last weekend before the summer holidays start, and prom is going on tonight. Zayn is going with a nice blonde girl he's in Spanish and Biology with, her name's Perrie. Liam's there with the cheerleader captain, the beautiful curly-haired dancer Danielle who's in Liam's grade. Zayn isn't jealous, of course he isn't. Why should he? Perrie's nice and cute, they're close friends since middle school. And he knows that in the end, he'll be the one Liam's fucking tonight.

And why should he be jealous when Liam wears that suit that fits perfectly and he can steal glances at him all night? That's definitely worth it.

Soon it's 10pm and everybody's dancing and slightly buzzed. Zayn can't dance anymore. Perrie and him have been properly ballroom dancing for the last hour and shit, it's hard. He falls on one of the chairs now, slightly out of breathe while watching Perrie going wild with some of her friends. He would join them, but he would prefer something to drink now …

Suddenly, a pair of strong familiar arms wrap around his shoulders and hot breathe flows over his ear and neck. He's so familiar to this, but he's still blushing and his heartbeat flutters.

"The one that I came with, she had to go. But you look amazing, standing alone" Liam whispers, his lips brushing his ear shell delicately.

Zayn shivers, tilting his head, resting it against Liam's ever so slightly. "What are you doing there, Li?" he wonders.

Liam smiles, not bothering to answer him. "Smile with me, babe"

"But -" Zayn looks at him nervously. Boys never dance together as long as they're not openly gay. Well, Zayn thinks, he is openly gay and everybody knows that Liam is bi even though he prefers cock over pussy. So he has to say that boys never dance together as long as they're not openly a couple.

Liam stands up, his fingers ghosting over Zayn's neck. The younger boy shivers. "I don't care. Just dance with me, I'll explain later."

The fact that he and Liam are fucking and they both haven't had anyone else for the time they're doing this had given Zayn some confidence, especially lately. And so he's sitting there, staring up into the big brown eyes he loves so much. "Liam. How about you tell me what's up with you, and then we dance?" he says. And that's kind of a surprise to both of them, because nobody Zayn's doing what Liam says.

"Zee" Liam mumbles.

Zayn's still not used to the sound of that nickname out of Liam's mouth, so he's blushing a little. "C'mon Liam. We're friends after all, so you can talk with me about everything." He reassures him. It's true - he would do anything for Liam.

Liam shrugs and then a little smile tugs on his face while he's running his fingers through his quite short brown hair. And oh, how perfect he looks to Zayn in that moment. "Let's go outside then?" the older boy suggested.

Zayn nods and gets up, following the slightly taller boy outside. The summer air is warm and nice, a slight breeze flows through the trees and you could see the stars and the moon and it's just a beautiful night.

The raven-haired boy doesn't really see it though. His eyes are more likely glued to the boy he loves. He looks so beautiful in his black suit with the white button-down and the rosy cheeks and the perfect short quiff.

"So … the party's quite good, isn't it?" Liam asks when they walk over the school area. Zayn lets out the littlest chuckle because, well, Liam is never nervous, he's never seen him nervous before, but right now he is. He really is.

So he pokes his mate in the stomach playfully. "Somebody's being shy here! Did we swap our personalities or something?" he teases Liam.

Now Liam is the one that blushes, only ever so slightly, hiding it behind another crooked grin. "Sorry, it's just kinda important to me what I wanna say"

They stop at their usual spot now and Liam goes some steps further than Zayn, his back facing the younger boy, looking into the night. Zayn doesn't like it, but he resists the urge to hug him from behind. He learned to resist his need to touch Liam when they're in school - or in public in general.

"Tell me, Li. You know you can trust me."

And after a while, Liam just blurts it out, "Zaynwhatexactlydoyouthinkweare?"

A little blush creeps on Zayn's cheeks - he wishes that they're boyfriends, he wants it with all his heart. But he doesn't know what Liam thinks and he doesn't want to get hurt and he doesn't want to be rejected, so he only shrugs. "I dunno" he mumbles.

Liam turns around now, looking at him. "Would you go on a proper date with me then?" he asks.

It makes Zayn smile - Liam wants to go out with him! It feels as if his heart is about to jump out of his chest from the force with which it's beating now. So his feelings are mutual? That would be like the best that ever had happened to him. "We could skip that first date-part and you could simply kiss me right now" he says. He doesn't know where the confidence to say something like that came from, he just knows that the words are out now, and he's fucking proud about that. Here he is, flirting with the boy he's been fucking for almost a year now.

Liam grins, but still looks at him a little bit hesitantly. "So you're gonna be my boyfriend?" His hands close around Zayn's slender hips, pulling him closer. Because in all honesty, he already knows the answer, he's known it for quite a while now.

Zayn instantly wraps his arms around Liam's neck, smiling widely. And he blushes because now Liam is his boyfriend and when he's lucky enough, everybody's going to see tonight. "Yeah" he breathes out, nodding just a tiny bit before their lips slot together.

The kiss is even sweeter than anything the two of them have ever shared, even sweeter than the cuddling after their hot, steamy sex sessions. Their hands aren't gripping harshly, instead exploring softly. There's nothing hot about it, it was just about sharing feelings they weren't able to put into words by now. When Liam's tongue swipes over Zayn's lower lip, there's nothing hungry about it. Their tongues dance together, without hesitation but without force as well.

And eventually they break apart. Well, their lips stop moving together and they part due to the need of air. But their bodies are close together, pressed as tight together as possible. Zayn nuzzles his face into Liam's neck just because now he can do that whenever he wants because he loves him and they're together now.

"Oh Li" he murmurs, pressing his lips on that sweet spot right above Liam's collar.

"Stop hiding Zee" Zayn pulls away to face Liam and the older boy chuckles when he sees his face. "You are so cute when you blush, babe" he says.

And Zayn only blushes a little more - he isn't used to hear compliments and he still isn't used to the fact that Liam calls him babe that often. "Ow, Liam, you know I don't like it when you say things like that."

"But I like it" Liam answers. "I like you." He gently pecks Zayn's nose. "C'mon and dance with me, babe"

And Zayn beams because now everybody's going to see that he's Liam's. And now they would finally sort things out. He won't lose Liam and that's the most important part about that.

 

It takes them three more hours to get home. Two hours the new couple spends on the prom, dancing, drinking and talking. Only a few people seem really surprised when they dance together almost sexually, or when they share a kiss in the middle of their group of friends. this evening, nobody cares.

And then, Zayn and Liam are stumbling down the street. They aren't that drunk, but they are tired. It's been clear that Zayn would stay at Liam's tonight, that's kind of normal. Whenever there's a party both boys are going to (and they've been at all the real cool parties this year, and there've been loads), Zayn crashes at Liam's. That's because the alcohol leaves them horny, hungry for the other.

Most of the time, Zayn's been leaving in the middle of the night though. He wants to avoid the awkward morning communication - and he's been sure that there would've been some. And until now, Liam's been OK with that. They've never argued about that. It was just alright, both have accepted that it would be better, at least probably.

But now, when they fall into bed after prom, only wearing boxers but too exhausted to do anything including moving, Liam pulls Zayn to his chest and mumbles, "You won't leave tomorrow, will you?"

Zayn snuggles into Liam's arms, resting his head above Liam's heart on his bare chest - he likes listening to the sound of his heartbeat and his breathing. One of his arms he has wrapped around the slender waist, and Liam's arm is following the line of his, gently caressing his shoulder blade.

"I won't" Zayn whispers back. He turns his head with a little tired smile and presses a light kiss onto Liam's slightly stubbled jaw. "If you want me here, I'll be here"

Liam smiles and lets one of his hands ran through Zayn's black hair. "I want you here, definitely"

They share another sweet lingering kiss, saying their goodnights with this one gesture. Zayn settles back in his earlier position, curling into Liam's side, their limbs entangled. Sleep comes over him soon, he's about to fall asleep almost instantly. But he still hears the words Liam is whispering, just in the moment before he drifts of into sleep.

"That's what your blushing does to me."


End file.
